Chuck vs The Chick Flick
by S9Starbuck
Summary: Meaningless fluff! Chuck rents a chick flick to cheer Sarah up and fluff happens! Short but I'm assuming sweet! Written to escape angst for just a day! R&R. Enjoy.


**Okay people. My first fluffy one shot. I wrote this in a need to write something other than angst kind of, restart my writer brain (if that makes any sense). Thanks to Yok who gave me idea about a mission gone bad (cause I am horrible about getting good ideas) and promising to read this ;-) **

**Well, this fic is absolute fluff with nothing meaningful happening, simply something I wrote to give myself a Charah fix. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Sarah," Chuck began as they walked through her hotel room door. "It's not that bad! No one died or lost a toe...or had any sort of bodily injury. So, what we lost one guy. It's fine." He'd been trying to convince her all the way back to her hotel room that it wasn't a huge deal that they're latest mission hadn't turned out as planned. They'd been in the middle of a bust of a crime lord associated with FULCRUM when suddenly it'll all gone to pot when two of the crime lord's goons had guns. Chuck had squealed and hidden while Casey and Sarah attempted to take out the guards. The crime lord had gotten away, but only him. Sarah and Casey had secured a known FULCRUM associate and had been given the "I suppose that was goodenoug" stamp by Beckman . Sarah was still extremely upset that that one man had slipped away though, and had remained stonily silent throughout the briefing and immediately afterward. None of Chuck's encouragements, pleads, and convincing words could get Sarah to relax.

Chuck knew he wasn't going home until Sarah was finally out of this funk. "Chuck," Sarah started. _Ah! Progress! _The nerd thought. Whatever she was about to say (good or bad) was the first words she has spoken since they'd left the secluded building in downtown LA. "That guy is still out there! He's helping FULCRUM and causing innocent lives to be ruined by his dealings! How can you say "Its not that bad"? It's terrible and it's my fault that he escaped. I should been prepared for some kind of surprise like that, but I wasn't and that cost us the effectiveness of the mission." She had wheeled around and glared at Chuck with her burning blue eyes.

Chuck decided to take a different tactic. "Okay, fine. You're allowed to make mistakes sometimes, right?" Sarah started to open her mouth to speak. "Wait." Chuck interrupted. "I think I know what you need. A good movie and some good company." He offered her a large smile and he thought he saw a twitch in her lips. "How about I get a good chick flick and you just relax?" Sarah stayed quiet and sat down on her bed. She stared at Chuck for a moment.

"Okay," she said, in need of some kind of distraction. Chuck grinned widely. He started for the door but paused for a moment.

"Um, Sarah?"

"What?"

"We came in the Porsche," Chuck explained. "So either you have to drive me or let me..." Sarah stood and grabbed up her keys from her bedside table. She stepped over to Chuck and looked at him like a parent might look at a child.

"Not one scratch, or dent, or _anything_," She warned and them placed the key in his hands. Truth was she trusted him to drive her car. She trusted him with him everything. Chuck beamed and stood a little straighter.

"Got ya. Stay," He said.

"Okay, okay. I'm not going anywhere." Sarah laughed as Chuck left the room. She then went into the bathroom to change.

Chuck had picked Hitch as the chick flick of the night. He thought Will Smith was funny and that Sarah would enjoy it. He entered the hotel room to find Sarah sitting in the bed. She had moved the TV to a small table in front of the double so they could watch TV while comfortable lying down. Chuck grinned at her and began the movie. He did feel slightly awkward though, as he climbed into the bed and saw she was wearing only boy shorts and a shirt that didn't cover up her belly button. He swallowed and forced himself to look at the TV.

"So what did you get?" Sarah asked.

"Hitch. Will Smith, Eva Mendes. It's good." Chuck explained, pressing play on the remote. They watched the previews in silence, an awkward energy seemed to be flowing between them though. Both of them felt pulled to the other like magnets. It wasn't long into the movie they found themselves inching closer to the other and soon Sarah was comfortably cuddled against Chuck's side and Chuck's arm was around her. He swallowed when his hand grazed her back, making contact with bare silky skin. His initial instinct was to continue to rub the spot his hand had found itself in and caught himself doing so. He quickly stopped and put his hand on her shoulder and back to safety.

They had just finished seeing the part of Will Smith's character kicking Eva's off the jet ski when once again, Chuck found his hand gently rubbing her back. This time he didn't pull away and watched Sarah's face, to see if their contact was unwelcome with her. She made no protest, in fact Chuck was pretty sure it caused her to shiver and cuddle even closer to him. Chuck tried to stifle a grin but failed and was soon beaming his special "Bartowski" grin. Sarah glanced up at him and then back when she saw him grinning. Her brow furrowed as she wondered what was causing him to grin so.

Slowly, they found their hands linked. Sarah began to smile to herself, seeing how used she could get to this. She enjoyed this part of being normal; the part where she could just lay here with her boyfriend and watch a romantic comedy. It was a bittersweet feeling as she also felt a pang of remorse at the fact she still had a long way to go before she ever became "normal". She stopped watching the movie about three fourths through, and started watching Chuck's face in her mirror. She liked to watch him laugh and frown and make the occasional "Oh snap!" face. It was more entertaining to Sarah than the movie. This is what Sarah really wanted. This simple life with Chuck, where they didn't have to pretend to not have real feelings for one another, where there was no Casey constantly waiting for them to slip so he could rib them about their difficulties at staying distanced. Sarah just wanted Chuck. No spies, no lies.

Sarah caught Chuck staring at her in the mirror as well and she wondered how long he'd been doing that. They held eye contact for a long moment. Sarah, trying to tell Chuck how she felt with her eyes; and Chuck, trying to decipher the meaning held in her blue orbs. They found themselves playing with each other's hands, wrapping their fingers around oneanother's and intertwining their hands. Chuck hand was warm to Sarah's. It made her not want to ever let go of it. She wondered why she put herself through this, when she was so consumed by her want and need for Chuck that she could hardly hold herself back from pouncing on him. If she wasn't trained so well, she'd have been a goner by now. Hopelessly compromised is what she would have been in the first year. She liked Chuck rubbing her back; his hand added a nice sensation to her nerves and sent shivers up and down her spine. He also made her back itch, which wasn't so wonderful but it was a small price to pay for this moment with Chuck. They smiled at each other and Sarah returned her eyes to the TV. _Keep it together! Don't look into his eyes!_ Sarah warned herself. She had never been this close to compromising herself with Chuck before, his gorgeous smile and dark brown eyes were lady killers. _I honestly don't know how Chuck stayed single so long. _Sarah thought, her eyes returning to the mirror where she made eye contact with Chuck once more.

The movie was almost over and Sarah was slightly disappointed. She didn't want this film to end, because then they'd have to separate and Chuck would go home, leaving Sarah alone in her apartment wishing she could have acted on her feelings just once. Sarah liked this movie, if only because of this moment she was getting to have with Chuck. It was invigorating to feel his arms around her, holding her securely, being like a rock for her. Although Sarah was independent and could take care of herself, she loved to feel like someone else was protecting her, keeping her safe and secure.

The credits began to roll and the wedding scene began to play. Sarah held back a sigh. Rarely did she ever wish she could have a wedding. Unless she was with Chuck; then that seemed like the most important thing ever. He must be rubbing off on her. She smiled to herself.

Chuck was so content to be holding Sarah in his embrace and he thought she was enjoying it too. He wanted to bend down and kiss her forehead but was afraid of ruining the mood if it was the wrong move to make. Oh, but did he want to! What harm would a kiss on the forehead do? Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah's forehead, slowing pulling his lips away from her skin. He saw her close her eyes and thought he heard her make a contented sigh.

The movie's credits were still rolling, but neither of the two seemed to notice or care. They simply basked in the wonderful feeling of holding each other. Chuck, feeling a little more daring now, leaned in and kissed Sarah's cheek. He pulled away and watched her face, she turned her head upward to smile at him and he kissed the other cheek. He continued kissing her cheek for a few moments before gathering up his courage to kiss her lips gently. He leaned in 90 percent (he had just watched Hitch) and waited for Sarah to react. Chuck's heart pounded wildly as she leaned into the kiss! He grinned at her and placed another one on her lips, this one deeper and with more meaning. He didn't care about the consequences; he only cared about Sarah.

Sarah didn't care about what happened after this. All she cared about was that Chuck was right here in front of her. They're kisses became more frequent and quicker, Sarah shifting her angle every kiss to put herself in a better position when her neck started hurting from being turned at the odd angle. Chuck pulled away once last time, grinning down at her. _What a good way to have my spirits lifted. _Sarah thought.

Chuck kissed her again, another quick one. _We should screw up missions more often. It puts Sarah in a strangely lovable mood. _He thought. "We should screw up missions more often," Chuck mumbled and immediately regretted it. What if that offended Sarah? What if that ruined the mood? Chuck waited and looked into Sarah's eyes for a moment, waiting for her to pull away. Sarah looked down at Chuck's lips and he immediately grinned again. She was not upset with him. She was inviting him in.

Their kisses turned frantic and Sarah climbed up into Chuck's lap. "What missions? What are talking about?" Her eyes flashed playfully and Chuck grinned. At least for tonight they could pretend to be a normal couple.

"I suppose it can wait," Chuck whispered against Sarah's lips.

It waited.

In fact, the thought of "missions" never crossed either one of their minds for the rest of the night....

* * *

**So it was short :-) Hope you enjoyed it. Peace! Oh yeah...you can review if you want ;-)  
**


End file.
